Hellacious Nightmare
by cjkid123
Summary: While In Hell Pinhead feels a disturbance in the form of bordum, But Once he goes to Leviathan for question he might get more than what he asked for. Something I wrote while I was bored so Just have fun with it and try not to take it super serious in case I messed up on anything.


**Hello My fellow readers, This was something I decided to write because I was bored so if anything may seem incorrect as far as history with any of the characters in this fic then I hope you don't take it too hard but feed back is always welcomed. Also I don't own Hellraiser or A Nightmare On Elm Street.**

**Also a warning for graphic scene's &amp; Language content.**

* * *

**Intro**

Dark, cold, empty, many names were used over times to describe what people would consider Hell. Neatherworld was another . . . but to only a selected few did this place have the name of "The Labyrinth" or "Eternity". One of the selected few was a Cenobite who was dub the name Pinhead by the many humans that have come across him. Elliot Spencer was a captain in World War 1 whom after witnessing many deaths &amp; gruesome acts had then lost all faith in God &amp; Humanity, while living in a war he came to the realization that many people either died in the battle or just drank them selves to death to which then caused his spark of interest to search for something new, new pleasures, pleasures . . . .of the unknown. After the war Elliot traveled to India in 1921 in search of a mysterious object that was told to introduce whom ever came into contact with it pleasures beyond the limits and even more. In a losing battle against his curiosity he went &amp; found the object known as the Lament Configuration which was a box laced with gold like markings over a blood brown wooden box. Relocating back to his personal barracks he then sought out to solve the mysterious puzzle box that was given to him, once he did however he was then captured by the grips of Hell itself as hooked chains &amp; pink limbs latched on &amp; ripped into Elliots skin dragging him into the box . . . .into HELL! It was here that Elliot was transformed within Leviathan's chamber to become a cenobite who's future would be to lead a gash of Cenobites into the living realm &amp; claim whom ever it was that had called for the same pleasure that he did. To seek that one destination where the boundaries between the limits of humans &amp; something beyond were broken. To feel pleasure for an eternity . . . .

We now see the lead cenobite known as Pinhead dreading through the many halls of Hell overlooking the many rooms of torture where most of the victims of the box were receiving there just due. So many images with all different perspectives of eternal torture, even eternal pleasure &amp; joy. As Pinhead walked within the halls he entered a new side of the labyrinth in which the walls contain portals of a glass-like substance at random intervals that emit blooming lights of different colors. As Pinhead peered into one of them the image within the glass showed one man within one of Leviathan's Transformation chambers being transformed into a cenobite, His torment/pleasure consisted of his face only being viable as two beer like bottle caps pierced his eyes with pink organic like limbs shooting pressure into the caps pushing even further into his sockets, within a fraction of a second his face went from fear &amp; pain to happiness &amp; joy while his head viciously moved from side to side with after images of his every movement following him like some optical blur effect, then from almost out of the dark a syringe needle attached to a decade yellow rotten flesh of a tentacle struck him right in the throat ejecting within him the blue blood of the cenobites. After observing for just a few minutes Pinhead already knew what his fate was . . . .a man whom in reality was constantly getting drunk feeling that the numbness of alcohol took him away from all the pain he had suffered or had caused upon others and felt it was the best place to indulge himself until he must have heard of the box &amp; it's reputation. After solving it this is what must of had become of his fate, he was now being transformed into the very monster he had created, It was the only plausible reason Pinhead can come up with. Since this man lived the majority of his life looking threw drunken eyes he will now serve under Leviathan through those very same eyes as beer caps were now the eyes that his chamber had chosen for him, to what other transformation he would go through Pinhead could care less as he has seen scenes like these for far to long to think that anyone of them would be of interest anymore &amp; soundly does he move on to the next, the last we see of this man is the syringe being ejected out of his throat &amp; his skin all pale blue with a bald head &amp; metallic tissue beer caps encased in his eye sockets as now a big tube with angry bruised pulsing flesh for skin shot into his mouth muffling his screams of pain/pleasure.

The next window/portal glass Pinhead peered into had the image of what one would call erotic torture. Within this chamber was a woman whom was being attended to from behind as she was receiving anal sex from a man whoms face did not seem to present any emotion but to just pound her anal walls with the use of his erected weapon while she bleed out constantly, forefingers of the man digging deep into the flesh of her waist with hot steam flying from the wounds on her waist as she had the expression of pleasure/pain painted on her face with her switching between the 2 emotions from time to time. While she was arched over she was jerking away at her mid section where her private was, except for where that private was suppose to be was a man's instead with testicles &amp; all. Masterbating away at her erected penis while using blood as hot as acid for a lubricant her hands were melting away and she couldn't stop ejaculating. What most people would marvel at however was the fact that instead of the head of a penis being at the tip of it instead was a miniature version of a month old baby's head crying hard as if it was being caused pain while vomiting out seaman almost constantly for eternity. It became apparent at this point to Pinhead that this wasn't the torture of the man nor the baby but instead the woman. Pinhead summarized this as the woman whom constantly all her life dubbing her self as the "Independent Woman" whom to get by would use men for there resources &amp; do what ever she had to in order to get what she wanted, when she got pregnant by a few she either aborted the baby or if she gave birth would then the same day she was clearly to exit the hospital with her new born would then toss it into a near by dumpster. She would even sometimes often kill the man she was with if he found out about her early or if the man would simply object to her seductive ways. She continued this until she got bored of life &amp; decided to seek something more in to which the box must have came into play. In the end she got her wish even if it was turned on to her an infinity time fold for since she had spent her whole life using many men &amp; babies as a tool for her own dark pleasures Hell would then make sure she got that in return with what she was going through now, and to make sure she didn't flee she &amp; the emotionless man were both bounded to the ceiling &amp; walls by hooked chains attached to their back while the whole room was on fire around them. Although interesting this was not Pinhead's style of pleasure so he once again saw it as uninteresting &amp; turned a blind eye to it &amp; moved on.

The next last window/portal that Pinhead would peer his eyes at was a different room, It wasn't of torture but of creatures instead. The void within the room was of a Grey/Blue hued color as from what Pinhead's POV could see, within this room were the many different Engineers. Engineers came in all different shapes, sizes as well as forms. The Engineers are used for many different things but only two are most common, The first is to create cenobites either for at the command of Leviathan it's self &amp; second to guard the halls of Hell's Labyrinth. What we see here in the portal is seemingly one Engineer assisting another, What looked like a Green Slime (From Ghostbusters lol) with no legs only from the torso on up, was being helped by another Engineer as The titanic Flesh burned hands that entered from the dark propped the Green Slime looking Engineer upside down and attached it to what looked like demonic train track railing on the ceiling of the room in which the tracks themeselves shot from out the darkness of the far end of the room towards the sides of the Green Slime Engineer and screwed themeselves to it's sides as the Engineer howled in pleasurable pain throughout the halls of hell. Once properly propped the 2 gigantic hands which helped the smaller Engineer to it's place suddenly reverted back into the darkness as the the smaller Green Slime Engineer wheeled away into the darkness to continue guarding hells halls and with this Pinhead finally turns his attention away from the scenery and away from the portals all together as he marches on towards the long hall which lead to Leviathan.

"Through the many sights that I have created or sighted within these walls of painful bliss, no source of fearful images will ever plague my curiosity again"

Pinheads speaks to himself as he walks towards his god and master with almost a bored looked plastered on his face.

"Through millennia I have been granted the position to explore the pain of others and give them the ultimate experience and possibly have it returned to me all the same if my work was satisfactory enough, But as of late my appetite for such pleasure's no longer await within my conscious . . . or is it perhaps I have seen the many ways pain can be explored already and have exuberated my curiosity with myself being aware of it"

As he walls towards his destination the walls around him change from hard stone to rotten vegetation and rooted branches hanging above signaling that Leviathan was close, He could hear his gods morsecode like speech pattern being uttered a few more distances away signaling he was almost there.

"rrraaaaa...eeedddddddnnnahh...hhhhhheeeeeddddd...OOOOODDDDD!" Is all that was heard as Pinhead approached.

It was Leviathan himself shouting the code know to those that can decipher it as GOD! spinning in all it's glory while shooting beams of negative light around the chambers that lasted for eternity.

As Pinhead approached he saw his massive master spinning as always and decided that perhaps if he could word out his inner struggles to the being that created him that maybe he can find a solution to his boredom.

"Leviathan . . . . . God of all that is Hunger, . . . .Order, . . . . and FLESH!, I have come to address you on a matter in which I find myself at an end with occupation's desires, An uneasy yet somber taint withing my recent servings of torture to those whom have opened the gates to there own pleasures and yet I wonder why this is, It is as if some force unknown to me has invaded my being with sips of distraction and worry . . . I have come to ask that you may shed your light upon me so that it may bleed my knowledge with an answer to my curiosity if I could only be so bold"

With this said Pinhead had stretched his arms out to each of his sides in a raising position while bringing them high into the air awaiting to receive his god's blessings. Soon as if in response Leviathan stopped spinning in it's axis and then shot a huge beam of black negative light towards Pinhead as it finally washed over his small form.

Once covered many images filled the eyes of the Lead Cenobite as he saw sights of the labyrinth being destroyed as red and blue light danced around the fire's that invaded hell and many toured souls were freed from there prison and even saw Leviathan breaking apart and shattered like a broken puzzle scattering all it's pieces, But in other images he saw small humanoid form with the writings "Good Guy" on his wardrobe being ripped into by the unknown, A hulking man in a Hockey mask being stabbed by what look like to be his own mother, Another Hulking figure with a white plastered face being taunted by an old man in trench coat, after this he received the many images of humans being mutilated which is what was also given to anyone who would look into the light's of Leviathan. After seeing all these images within a small fraction of a second the light washes over his form as Leviathan continued to spin in it's axis regularly again.

Pinhead opened his eyes with what seem to be filled with solution and a new found purpose as he stared at his god's massive figure.

"So then, my suspicions where true then it would seem . .. an imbalance that would cause the destruction of your realm and all of it's life within it?" Pinhead questions to which Leviathan just keeps spinning ignoring Pinhead's question and shouting it's morsecode for god over and over getting back to it's normal rotation.

Pinhead did not seemed bothered however, He felt as if his master had given him enough and to ask more would cause perhaps an act of serious consequences like the stripping of his powers . . . . . again, So with this Pinhead turns away from his master and heads back down the halls of eternity to contemplate what he had just seen. While walking down his first question that came to mind was the destruction of the labyrinth and Leviathan himself . . . .what force should be so powerful? Second those images of the other mortals known for their devious acts on earth shown to him in a peril of crisis . . . but why show it to him, if anything he would have it that he'd torturer them himself personally. All these questions and more filled him and yet just like that he had one solution or at least what he would feel could be a step in the right direction even though it would be hated upon completion since to him this was always referred to only as a last resort but if his master could not give him a clear answer who else in hell could and for the person he had in mind he knew the visit would not be pleasant.

"It would seem as though my options have lead me to an unfortunate solution, However if it is to keep the order of our mere existence in current flow then this journey must be partaken"

And with these uneasy words that came from his lips Pinhead then walked down a hall of an endless white light that shunned on him and the further he ventured the more the sight of him shrinked as the light over took his figure the more he walked in until finally he was seen no more . . . .

* * *

**In the next CHAPTER Pinhead will be meeting our Dream Master for some questions, But what will they be?**


End file.
